[unreadable] Schizophrenia is a pan-cerebral illness, affecting almost every modality, function, and brain region studied. My career incorporates applications of electrophysiological techniques to understand deficits in elemental mechanisms at the root of some of the dysfunctions observed. My career goals include: [unreadable] Enhancing skills in time-frequency analysis of electroencephalogram (EEG) and electro-corticogram (ECoG) data collected as part of the linked R01; Applying these skills and new ones for the analysis of magnetoencephalogram (MEG) data collected as part of the current K02 and the renewal of the K02: [unreadable] Applying these skills to assess effects of cognitive remediation in chronic schizophrenia patients; Applying these skills to assess deficits in patients during the prodromal phase of schizophrenia; Applying these skills to data I propose to collect for my R01 linked to this K02 award and [unreadable] obtaining a T32 to enable funded mentoring activities. [unreadable] My research goals include: Exploring neural synchrony deficits in patients with prodromal symptoms of schizophrenia and exploring effects of cognitive remediation on neural synchrony in patients with schizophrenia. [unreadable] I co-direct the Laboratory of Clinical and Cognitive Neuroscience with Dr. Daniel Mathalon at Yale. We are both considering moving our laboratory from Yale to UCSF, but would be leaving a skeleton crew at the EEG labs at Yale. The goals of this career award, and the linked R01, can be met at either institution. [unreadable] Testing patients before and after cognitive remediation (K02) would be done at Yale with Drs. Bell and [unreadable] Wexler whether or not I move, and at UCSF with Drs. Vinogradov and Merzenich, if I do move. The addition of prodromal patients (K02) would be done with Dr. Mathalon who will be working in collaboration with Dr. Vinogradov at UCSF and Dr. Woods at Yale. The intra-cranial studies (R01) would be done at Yale with Drs. Cavus and Spencer whether or not I move, and at UCSF with Dr. Knight if I do move. The MEG (K02) project would be done only at UCSF with Dr. Houde. If I do not move, I will complete it during frequent visits to my family in the Bay Area. The goals of the R01, not directly related to the K02, can also be met; relationships for patient and family recruitment are in place at both sites. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]